


紅空 - Akazora

by Crystalized_Harmony



Category: Ballistik Boyz from Exile Tribe (Band), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalized_Harmony/pseuds/Crystalized_Harmony
Summary: Shijin.That's what usually people called for a creature like us.Humans who have thorns inside his body.Humans who are different from the humans in general.---Hokuto Yoshino. A shijin. He must experienced the discrimination he, his family and friends got by humans.Kazuma Kawamura. A human. He was trying to find out the truth behind his brother lost after met a shijin.What if fate bring them together?Can those line between those two creature are gone?
Relationships: Kawamura Kazuma/Yoshino Hokuto
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue : Red & Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration from nogizaka46 Sayonara no Imi MV.

_Have you ever heard about Kirisaki Island?_

An island which being removed from the map.

_An island which its existence is kept as secret by the goverment._

An island which had a lot of secrets.

***

_Shijin._

_That’s how people used to called the creature like us._

_Humans who had thorn inside his body._

_Humans who were different from humans in general._

_***_

Kirisaki Island.

In this island, humans and shijin live together.

However,

There’s still a line between them.

Because after all,

Fear is one of the feelings that humans have.

***

_Shijin._

_A creature which always being a scapegoat by humans._

_Natural disasters, epidemics, curses._

_Humans always think shijin is the one who caused of it._

_And because of that,_

_Shijin being treated differently._

_***_

However,

Aren’t they’re just like humans?

_Aren’t shijin also can feel happiness, sadness and disappointed?_

_But why?_

No one ever asked to be born as a shijin.

_Although in the end, no one ever listen to the minority._

_Especially if we’re being different than the others._


	2. Red Side : Chapter 1

“Sota! Sota! Sota! C’mon, get up!” I tried to shaking a-15-years-old boy’s body which was enjoying his sleep with the blanket around him. “You’ll get late to school!”

“Umh, five minutes more~” asked him like a kid. I couldn’t help but shoke my head. It had been years and he still hadn’t change after all.

“You’ve said that five minutes ago, c’mon, get up!”

Still no response. I bumped into him and tickled the boy who 2 years younger than me. “ _Hora, hora, hora_! I’ll keep doing this until you get up!”

“Uwawawawa~!” He laughed. “Okay, okay, Hoku-nii!”

I couldn’t help but grinned after seeing him trying to get up from his futon. “Reina-nee already cooked omelette for us, you should be hurry!”

“ _Ha—i_!”

***

Let me introduce myself first. I’m Hokuto Yoshino, one of a creature who’s being called as shijin. We’re actually just like another human, though there’s a little different between us. We grown up with thorns inside our body. These thorns actually didn’t always show up everytime. It usually came out whenever we have strong emotion; like when we’re angry or scared. Well, maybe it’s more like a part of self-protection, you know, just like puffer fish or maybe hedgehog. But of course, for general humans, we’re not normal. Some of them even told us that we’re being cursed.

They thought us as digrace. That’s why we’re being isolated and even being removed from history of this little island, Kirisaki. In this island, we didn’t live alone. There’s also humans who lived here. Half of it because they were being asked to make sure none of shijin tried to run away from this island.

Funny isn’t it?

Why did they think we’ll go out of this island when we realized there’s no place in the world which could accept us?

And that’s why, I still feel like we’re being blessed to stay here eventhough we’re being intimidated.

I’m actually pretty happy to lived here and met children who has a same fate like me; discarded by their parents because they though us dishonour for their family. Papa Hiro gathered children like us, gave us food, clothes, and even a proper home for us. In this place, I can feel strong brotherhood eventhough there’s no blood tie between us.

“Hokuto, did everyone already wake up?” asked a girl 6-years-old older than me, Reina Washio.

“Yeah, nee-chan,” answered me. “The last one, Sota, already in bathroom,”

“Then, you should eat with the others. Aren’t you on class duty today? Better don’t be late!”

“Ah, right! I almost forget!” I tapped my forehead and quickly went to dinning room. Reina-nee looked like shaking her head while smiling.

In this house, Reina-nee already like a mother for us—though she always asked us to treat her just like a big sister. Everyday she always prepared meal for us. Sometime Nozumi-nee and Harumi-nee came to help as well. Ah, both of them are our neighbours. They’re also shijin just like us.

***

Uniform, checked. Bag, checked. Shoes, check. After make sure there’s no something I left behind, I left the house while saying,” _Ittekimasu—!”_

 _“Chotto,_ Hokuto! You almost forget your bento!” I heard Ryota-nii from the house. Turned around, I saw he ran towards me while bringing my bento.

I couldn’t help but showing my teeth, grinning. Ryota-nii then gave me the bento. “ _Arigatou_ , Ryota-nii!”

“ _Mattaku_ , there’s nothing item you shall bring aside this?” asked him while ruffled my hair.

“ _Mou, yamero, nii_!” protested me while giggling. “Nothing!”

“Okay, be careful!”

***

From outside the school gate, the building still looked quiet. Maybe no one have arrived. This school is the only school for shijin in Kirisaki Island. Beside that, this school is a mix school for shijin and humans. Their intention maybe actually good, so both shijin and humans can live together peacefully. Sadly, in reality, it was far from that.

Not only once we’re getting bad treatment from those students. Some of us even already being bullied. Few of those humans also chose to keep the distance from us or even treated us like never existed in the first place. Well, in the end, our existance even couldn’t be accepted like that by humans.

***

Class was still empty when I got inside. I was kinda irritated when found out the class was really messy. I couldn’t believe it! What did those students do on class duty yesterday?

I tried to check class duty schedule and found out those students who had class duty yesterday are humans. I’m pretty sure they did this intentionally after they knew there’s some shijin on class duty today. This is really sucks!

***

“Good morning, Hokuto!” My ears caught a familiar voice greeted me. I stopped my duty—sweeping floor—and turned my body to the sound source. “Icchan! Riku! Good morning!”

“It’s rare to see you guys came together!” Icchan—his real name actually Itsuki, but I used to called him Icchan—and Riku are my closest friends. We’re already known each other for long time ago, maybe since we were around 10 years old. Both of the are also shijin, eventhough they’re kinda lucky since both of their parents are also shijin as well. So, they’re living with their family, not like me.

“Yeah, I met Itsuki at park before. He seemed like had a trouble to climbing a tree!” said Ruki. Itsuki quickly elbowed him. “You don’t need to tell him about it!”

“Heeee—? Did something happen?” asked me curious.

“As always, he tried to save a cat which stuck in the tree!” answered Riku without even care the way Itsuki tried hard to stop him for talking more than this. “And you know what’s more funny about it? That cat jumped right after he finally could climb up the tree! You must see his face that time, it was really funny!”

I couldn’t help but giggling after listened to Riku’s report. “Oh my god, I can imagine it!”

“Riku! I told you to not tell the others!”

Sadly, instead of stopping, Riku even tried to potraying Itsuki’s face at that time. His action of course made me laugh. Itsuki just starred at us with annoyance face which made Riku just laugh him more.

Brak—! There’s sound of the class door being kicked by someone. Of course we quickly turned around and seeing what did happen. There’s Taiki, one of human students in our class, glared at three of us. “ _Urusai_!”

Riku wanted to protested but Itsuki and I quickly stopped him. “Sorry,” We then quickly dragged Riku from there.

***

“Argh! I hate it! Who did he think he is? You guys should let me punch him one or two. Three or five sounds more good,” Riku clenched his fist. Looks like his thorns already came out at top of his back hands.

“Stop it. You know what’ll happen to us if we hurt them, right? We’ll get more troubles,” warned Itsuki.

I could feel my hands are being clenched as well. Just like Riku, my thorns already came out too. Itsuki who noticed it quickly patted my back.

“Calm down. I stopped you guys not because I’m not angry for being treated like that. I just don’t want to being separated with you guys,”

Ah, maybe you don’t know, but if a shijin hurted human evidently and that human brought a lawsuit for it, we could get punishment like getting jailed, isolated or even death penalty based on how big the trouble we caused. Because of that, some of us just stay quiet even when we’re getting bullied.

“You’re right, Itsuki. Thank you,”

Itsuki smiled with relief after saw us starting more calmer. “No problem! After all, we’re friends right?”

Just when I felt very grateful because being surrounded by good friends like them, suddenly, I heard a very familiar voice in my ears.

“Ple—Please, stop it! I—I’m sorry,”

That voice... That’s Sota’s voice!

I went to the sound soure quickly, leaving both of my friends who kept calling my name. From a far, I could see near the garbage dump, there’s few students (around five or six) ran away. On the other side, I could see Sota was ducking while covering his face. In front of him, there’s a boy around my age was wearing the same uniform like me, though his style was kinda like a bad one—uh, you know, something like rolled up the sleeve of his uniform shirt and pulled out the bottom of his shirt. This boy! What did he actually do until made Sota looked pretty frightening like that?

Without any words, my fist flied onto his cheek. I don’t care anymore about those thorns which came out and scratched his skin.

“I warn you! I don’t care about your status, if you hurting my brother, I won’t ever hesitate to fight you!”

I saw he wip his cheek which I punched before. I sent him a deathglare before I took Sota leaving that place.

***To be Continued***


End file.
